Makenna Gage
|Last Appearance= |Name=Makenna Gage |Nicknames=None |Occupation=Model Actress |Status=Alive |Family Members=None Known |Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}Makenna Gage was a model working for Clothes Over Bros who helped lead new model Millicent down her destructive path with her arrogant and self-centered behavior. She became Millicent's main source of cocaine until she refused to give Millie any more unless she stole from Brooke for her. Character History Little was known of Makenna Gage's past other than that she became a model who occasionally worked for Clothes Over Bro's. She also acted, albeit not often successfully, and she once auditioned for a role which was given Alex Dupre. Season 7 that she isn't welcome "where the pretty people play". ]] Makenna came to Tree Hill to walk the runaway during Brooke's Clothes Over Bro's fashion show, which was run by Millicent Huxtable. Makenna and Millie's first meeting occurred when Millie walked backstage before the show and Makenna reminded her that the water she was taking was for the models, and she was the help. Makenna then told Millie that backstage was "where the pretty people play", and she didn't qualify. Having seen Makenna belittle her new friend, Alex Dupre intervened and pretended to befriend Makenna and persuaded her to take some pills. Alex told her that, as a party girl, she usually took three but Makenna should only take two. This spurred her on to take four. Later, when Brooke did a final roll call of the models, she noticed Makenna was missing and, pleased with her revenge, Alex told Brooke that she saw Makenna swallowing a bunch of pills and there was no way to wake her up. As a result, Millie was forced to model in her place. drugs if she steals from Brooke. ]] Makenna's view of Millie changed after Millie became a model for Clothes Over Bro's, and she became part of the party scene to which Makenna was accustom. Being a cocaine user herself, she helped get Millie the drugs she wanted after she got addicted after stealing from Alex. After Makenna and Millie spent that day taking cocaine in her bathroom, Mouth discovered the truth and Millie claimed that only Makenna was taking the drugs. However, after she left the truth about Millie became apparent to Mouth. With her relationships with Mouth, Brooke and Alex is disaray after getting a DUI, Millicent turned to drugs - and Makenna - to ease her pain but soon discovered that continuing with her drug abuse would come at a price. Makenna noted to her that after all the cocaine she had got for her so far she owed her $600. When Millicent told Makenna she didn't have the money, Makenna told her that if she stole the unreleased dress she was supposed to wear during the fashion show, Millie's debt would be forgotten. Millicent did steal the dress, but returned it to Brooke and Victoria after Brooke forced her to realize she had a problem. Career Makenna was a model who worked for Clothes Over Bro's who had spent most of her life modeling. She came to Tree Hill for Brooke Davis's COB fashion show which was run by Millicent Huxtable but, as revenge for her condescending belittlement of Millie, Alex drugged her and she was unable to participate in the fashion show. She also told Alex Dupre that she was also an actress, and she once auditioned for a role as a double agent that Alex played for which she claims to have been turned down for because she was "too hot". Trivia *Makenna suggested to Alex that they do a film together. *She was similar to Brooke Davis and Rachel Gatina.. Gage, Makenna Category:Supporting Characters Category:Clothes Over Bro's Category:Season 7 Category:Females Category:Models Category:Actors